1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document management apparatus, a document management method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a document management apparatus including a generating unit, a setting unit, a determining unit, and a deleting unit. The generating unit generates a new document from a base document. The setting unit sets the new document as a document which belongs to a document group to which the base document belongs, performs, if the base document does not belong to any document group, setting for creating a document group to which the base document and the new document belong, and performs, if the base document belongs to a certain document group, setting for adding the new document to the certain document group. The determining unit determines, if a document which belongs to a document group created by the setting unit is selected, whether or not the document group to which the selected document belongs includes a document which was generated or last viewed less than a reference time period ago. The deleting unit deletes the selected document if the document group to which the selected document belongs does not include a document which was generated or last viewed less than the reference time period ago, and does not delete the selected document if the document group to which the selected document belongs includes a document which was generated or last viewed less than the reference time period ago.